Resonating Hearts
by tsUNIyoshi.01.27
Summary: What happens when loving someone means the end of existence? This story happens in another place, in another time, in another world, in another reality


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This is purely fan made and any happenings in real life related with this fanfic is weird and coincidental. Please Read and Review and feel free to leave suggestions on how to improve this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Promises and surprises

It's been 1 one year since the fight against Byakuran and the trinisette (73). Tsunayoshi Sawada, 16 and heir to the Vongola's throne, has been experiencing stress lately. He has to go to school and arrange Vongola's financial problems and all…

(At the Namimori Middle School Library)

"Are you sure there aren't any books here about finance?" Tsuna curiously asked. "Well Sir this is a middle school library. There aren't any books here about such a complex topic… But you can always look for it in a bookstore and other public libraries…" the librarian replied. "Eh?" came Tsuna's disappointed tone prompting everyone to stare at him. "Sir, you better get going now… You might disturb the other students…" With that Tsuna walked out of the library.

(At Namimori Middle Rooftops)

"So much for the library…" Tsuna sighed. He took notice of his Sky Vongola Ring. "I can't believe I've been doing mafia stuff I shouldn't even have to do…" Tsuna muttered to himself. "Come to think of it, it's actually been one year since our travel to the future. One year after Yuni-chan's sacrifice to seal the Mare Rings and bring us back here…" He observed the clouds and noticed one shaped like Yuni. "I wish she's still alive… I'd like to see her smile again…" He blushed with the idea. He stood up, stretched a few times and ran to the stairs when *THUD!* "Ow!" a familiar voice blurted out. "K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed "Are you alright?" he interrogated "I'm alright Tsuna-san…" It was Kyoko Sasagawa, his crush when they were sophomores. She refused any relationship with him when he confessed his feelings for her last month. (Believe it or not, he hasn't got over it yet) "So Kyoko-chan… What are you doing here?" he curiously asked her as he helped her to stand up "Well… Gokudera-kun was looking for you and I decided to help him out…" "Oh! So I guess I better go now…" he replied slowly walking to the stairs. "See you tomorrow?" Kyoko inquired blushing slightly. "Of Course…" he dismissed.

(On their way from Nami Middle…)

Tsuna was walking home alongside Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Tenth! I've already organized Vongola's finances also your schedule and your files!" his right-hand man cheerfully stated. Unknown to Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna was in deep thought…

(Tsuna's flashback)

Tsuna was sitting on a log. Everyone was asleep and it was past 12 midnight. He kept wondering if they'll ever get back to the past. There was a long silence when, "Sawada-san, shouldn't you be sleeping now?" Yuni inquired yawning. "Go ahead Yuni-chan I'm not sleepy yet…"he replied. "Then I'll stay awake with you" she stated as she sat beside him. "You don't need to worry about tomorrow, Sawada-san" Yuni comforted him "Fate will decide the outcomes of the battle…" "Yuni-chan…" "Hmm?" She lovingly replied. "Do you think this will end?" he interrogated with anxiety on his face. "They say good always prevail right?" Yuni replied smiling. He smiled back. "Sawada-san, I have a favor…" "What is it Yuni-chan?" "When this is all over, let's smile together ne?" He smiled at her. "When this is all over, we'll smile like we never smiled before…" Yuni leaned on his shoulder "Thank you…Sawada-san…" Tsuna kissed her forehead "Don't worry Yuni-chan, we'll get over with this and smile together…I promise…"

"Tenth? Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera inquired. "If you're worried about the financial problems, Gokudera finished it…" Yamamoto cheered. "Eh? No I'm alright" Tsuna sighed. "I never got to fulfill that promise…"he muttered under his breath. "What was it Tenth?" Gokudera asked eagerly. "Well…Ugh…Have anyone of you seen Reborn?"Tsuna asked diverting the attention from what he said earlier."I haven't seen him this morning…" "The kid can handle himself…" Yamamoto cheered. "Shut up baseball idiot!" Gokudera snarled "We all know that reborn-san's stronger than the three of us combined so he's probably okay…" He finished trying to relieve the tension. They soon arrived at Tsuna's place. "See you tomorrow guys!" Tsuna waved.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn's been looking for you!" Nana called out. "Reborn's home?" Tsuna muttered to himself. "He's upstairs with some friends of his". Tsuna rushed to his bedroom only to be welcomed by Reborn's kick. "OW!" he surprisingly exclaimed "What'd you do that for?" "Welcome home, Sawada-dono!" a familiar voice said from behind. He looked to the direction and saw three familiar faces. "Dino-san, Basil-kun and Romario?" "It's been a long time Sawada…" another familiar voice said "You still haven't changed…" It came from the infant. Recognizing the cape and the visor "Lal Mirch!"


End file.
